The outer skin of vehicles can be a sheet metal layer and can be less than 0.7 mm thick. Because of a relatively high stiffness and the low mass, the outer skin can have natural frequencies which lie in the audible range. In the case of larger areas, the outer skin can be additionally pressed in and dented relatively easily.
An outer skin reinforcement is known from DE 37 30 757 A1. Therein it is proposed to arrange an inner structure of two plastic layers on an inside of the outer skin, wherein the plastic layers are separated by spacers subject to the formation of intermediate spaces. The two plastic layers contact each other in marginal regions of the outer skin and are enclosed by the outer skin through a flanging.
It is at least one object herein to provide an outer skin reinforcement for a motor vehicle that can be assembled with little effort. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.